


Forget Me Not

by cloud_of_reverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_of_reverie/pseuds/cloud_of_reverie
Summary: Taeyong will never forget.





	Forget Me Not

The door makes a _ding!_ sound as Taeyong steps into the flower shop. "Good evening sir! How can I help you?", the clerk hurries to greet him. The spark in his eyes and the cheerful tone of his voice are enough to give away his young age; maybe a high school student or a university freshman, Taeyong thinks.  
"One bouquet of forget-me-not's, please."  
"Sure thing!"  
As the young man starts preparing the bouquet, Taeyong's curiosity gets the better of him and so he asks, "You must be new here. I've been a regular customer for a long time now and I've only ever met Mrs. Song since the first time I dropped by."  
The boy happily declares, "I'm her grandson! She's getting a little too old for long shifts so I'm helping her out in the afternoons."  
"Oh that's very nice of you! She must be very proud."  
The boy's cheeks are painted in the softest shade of pink and he nods bashfully in reply.  
"You know, forget-me-not's symbolize eternal love, among other things. Are they perhaps for a special someone?", he says as he secures the flowers with a ribbon that matches their true blue color and hands them to his customer.  
Now it's Taeyong's turn to blush ever so slightly. "Yes. They have always been his favorites."  
"They are the perfect choice then", the boy confidently assures with a sincere smile.

A couple of minutes later, Taeyong pays for the flowers and leaves the store with a smile on his face. He must've been around the boy's age when he met Jaehyun. It was his very first love. And he wholeheartedly believes it'll be his only love for the rest of his life.

Now he's walking down the usual grass path. He comes here so many times that he can always tell if new flowers have sprouted and which of the older ones have been stepped on. There are trees scattered all around the area, gracefully offering their shade to whoever might need it, but Taeyong is only looking for one specific shadow under an oak tree. Everything is quiet today, even the wind won't blow too hard, as if not to disturb the peace. It's still early autumn so the sun isn't burning too hot but it's bright enough to warm Taeyong's cold fingers. He holds the bouquet close to his chest.

The only thing Taeyong can hear is his own thoughts echoing loudly between his ears. His mind slowly and unconsciously drifts away, resting upon a fond memory of another autumn's night.

In contrast to today's clear skies, they once had a date when it was pouring. That day's rain was unexpectedly heavy and it had sort of ruined Taeyong's mood but knowing he'd see the love of his life soon couldn't allow him to stay upset for long. He had been waiting for him outside the restaurant for twenty minutes already and as he fished his phone out of his backpack, having decided to call him and see where he is, a notification popped up letting him know that he had a new voice message. The rain was so loud that Taeyong must have not heard the actual call. He clicked on the message, brought the phone to his ear and listened attentively. Jaehyun's voice came on, his honey-like huskiness evident in every word, making Taeyong's heart skip a beat. _"Hey babe, sorry for being late but I'm on my way there and I'm also bringing an extra umbrella because I'm one huuundred percent sure you left yours at home…"_ His tone was playfully condescending and Taeyong really wanted to be mad at him for the absurd assumption but he had _actually_ forgotten his umbrella so he just chuckled and kept listening. There was a brief pause as if a thought had just dawned upon the caller and he was carefully considering it. The voice came back with a mischievous feeling to it and Taeyong could practically hear the grin at the other end of the line. _"...But wait, I just realized that we can share one umbrella so... pretend I never said that."_ Jaehyun laughed softly at his own words. Taeyong swore that it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. _"Anyway, the road is pretty clear so I think you won't be waiting for too long. See you soon. I love you."_

Just by recalling Jaehyun's voice saying those words, Taeyong's heart gets instantly filled with an overwhelming amount of love that makes his legs feel weak. He smiles to himself as he looks up at the clouds, wondering how he got so lucky as to meet someone like Jaehyun.

When he looks down again he has arrived at his destination. This has been their meeting spot for the last seventeen years. Every anniversary, every birthday, every holiday and every time Taeyong simply felt the need to see him, Jaehyun would be here. Sometimes they would spend the entire day here together, maybe even without a single word to be exchanged between them. Just each other's presence is always enough.

Taeyong carefully places the bouquet on the grey stone with Jaehyun's name on it. His gaze lingers a little longer on the date written beneath it. It's the same day that voice message appeared in his inbox all those years ago. Something grips at his heart painfully and his knees give out. He puts his palms on the dewy grass in order to support himself and not collapse entirely. The words he wanted to say get stuck in his throat, a stubborn lump that refuses to go away. A sudden gust of wind blows away the tears that he didn't know he was shedding and he hears the leaves rustle above his head. Somehow he finds his voice again. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you liked this, please leave a kudos and maybe a comment because it would really make me the happiest <3


End file.
